Cherry Wine
by jyvonne13
Summary: Gomez and Morticia have just gotten engaged and Morticia has just moved into the Addams family house. Along with Fester, they spend their evening sitting outside under the moonlight with some drinks. By the time the two lovers get to be alone they fully take advantage of it and of the fact that they can be together every night for the rest of their lives.


**One of the most beautiful songs in the world by one of my most favorite artists is "Cherry Wine" by Hozier. As I was listening to it the other day, I felt like it warranted a Gomez and Morticia story. The world needs more Gomez and Morticia fluff anyway.**

 **This takes place before their marriage. The two are newly engaged, Morticia has just moved into the Addams family house. They're young and carefree and just kind of chillin' on a casual night. The beginning is quite tame if you don't mind a bit of language. Beware of the second half if you don't like lemons because this one is about as sour as it gets.**

 **Enjoy the story, let me know what you think!**

Cherry Wine

 _ **The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine**_

 _ **Open hand or closed fist would be fine**_

 _ **The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.**_

 _ **-Hozier**_

Gomez threw open the door to the balcony at the Addams family house. The night air was crisp and warm, the stars dotted the night sky above them and the full moon was out in clear view.

"It's a perfect night!" he exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Lurch fixed the gargoyle," Fester said pointing to the gargoyle statue at the edge of the balcony.

"What happened to it?" Morticia asked.

"I kinda blew it's head off."

"Fester and his wild experiments," Gomez said elbowing his brother.

"How was I supposed to know that magnesium reacts with cyanide that way?"

They sat around the table in the middle of the balcony, Gomez and Morticia sitting especially close together.

"I'm in the mood for some drinks," Gomez said. "Lurch!"

Lurch came out onto the balcony. "Mr. Addams?"

"Bring us some bloody Mary's." He turned to Morticia. "Do you want anything else querida?"

"Do you have wine?"

"Of course we have wine."

"Red wine?"

"We have that too."

"Cherry wine?"

"Cherry wine it is. Three bloody Mary's and a bottle of cherry wine, Lurch!"

"Bring some whiskey too," Fester said.

"Fester likes the hard stuff," Gomez said putting his arm around Morticia's shoulders.

"Go hard or go home Gomez," Fester said with a wink.

Lurch walked back into the house to get their requests ready.

Gomez grabbed a cigar out of the center piece on the table. He stuck it in his mouth and reached for the lighter. Morticia beat him to it and lit the cigar for him. The move made his heart flutter, he found it incredibly endearing. He blew out a cloud of smoke then took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "Tish."

Fester regarded them curiously. When Gomez told him last week that he was marrying a girl he'd met two and a half weeks ago, he told him he was out of his mind. His brother had always been a hopeless romantic and Fester shouldn't have put it past him to marry a girl he had literally just met but the practicality of it was insane.

But seeing them together, Fester couldn't say that he was entirely crazy. Morticia was a good girl, she was genuine and polite and even he had to admit that she was absolutely gorgeous. Why couldn't he have been the lucky one to meet a girl that beautiful by chance?

"So what did your parents think when you told them you were moving in with us?" Fester asked curiously.

Gomez and Morticia exchanged a look of mutual annoyance. Fester knew how Morticia's family hadn't taken it well when Gomez and Morticia announced to them that they were engaged. They had originally wanted him to marry Ophelia, not knowing that Gomez and Morticia were already in love. Nothing would have stopped them from being together and Gomez proposed to Morticia on the spot. Needless to say, there had been some animosity from her family since then, especially from Ophelia.

"Well it definitely could have gone better," Morticia said.

Gomez took another drag of his cigar. "I wasn't shot at, so I consider it a successful day." They'd decided last night that Morticia would move in that day. By mid-afternoon everything had been taken care of and his fiancée was rightfully by his side.

Lurch opened the door and came out with a tray of drinks and glasses. He placed it in the middle of the table and they thanked him.

Morticia took a sip of her Bloody Mary and it was fantastic. "This is the best Bloody Mary I've ever had!"

"Lurch's next job would have been a bartender," Fester said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Gomez put down his cigar and poured a bit of wine into his Bloody Mary. "Anything you can think of, Lurch will whip it up for you."

A few seconds later they noticed something dripping onto the table. It wasn't rain, the night was clear. The liquid had a hazy green tint to it.

"What's that?" Morticia said looking around.

"I know what it is," Gomez said. He looked up. "Mama!" he called.

Their mother looked down at them over the edge of the roof. "What?"

"Move your potion! You're gonna turn someone into a frog down here!"

"Sorry dear!" A second later the dripping stopped.

"Mama and her fucking potions," Gomez said taking another sip of his drink.

"At least she wasn't making caput liquiscens again," Fester said pouring more whiskey.

"The head melting potion?" Morticia said.

Fester was surprised she knew that. "You know potions?"

"My grandmother was a witch," Morticia replied before finishing off the Bloody Mary. "I got a hold of her grimoire when I was 10 and made caput liquiscens. Of course my mother would have been pissed if I used it on Ophelia but it worked on my dolls. I still kept a bottle of it around as a threat to Ophelia."

Gomez and Fester laughed. Gomez gave Fester a wink that said "she's perfect isn't she?" Fester had to admit she was.

"More wine Cara Mia?" Gomez said pouring her some cherry wine.

"Trying to get me drunk tonight darling?" she said with a smirk.

"Well if you do get drunk you'll be able to try Mama's hangover tea tomorrow," he said placing a kiss on her temple.

"Deep black tea with ginger, lemon, and cardamom," Fester said.

"That sounds good," she said.

"It's only good if you're intoxicated and too disoriented to figure out what's good and what's not."

She laughed as she took a sip of the wine Gomez poured her then leaned back into his arms. He had picked up his cigar again and a cloud of gray smoke floated around them. She loved this, spending a quiet night under the full moon with her fiancé and brother-in-law with laughs and drinks. If this was the type of life she was marrying into, she would gladly take it over the unending tension back at home.

Suddenly Fester started laughing.

"Fester, I think you've had too much to drink," Gomez said.

"No I haven't!"

Gomez followed his eyes and then laughed as well.

"What's so funny?" Morticia said confused. They kept laughing. "Guys, what…?"

All of a sudden Thing hopped off her head and landed on the table in front of her and she could just tell if he had a face he would be giving her a triumphant look.

"Thing, you're a handful," she said.

"You look lovely with a Thing on your head," Gomez said still laughing.

Morticia pushed his arm playfully. "Fuck both of you."

Gomez put out his cigar in the ashtray. "Want a drink Thing? There's still some whiskey left."

Thing gave him the middle finger to which Gomez chuckled.

"That was in such poor taste," Fester said laughing still.

Gomez shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to offer."

Fester finished off his last glass of whiskey. "Well I'm going to bed," he said standing up.

"Good night Fester," Morticia said.

Fester stumbled and tripped over the chair next to him.

Gomez stifled a laugh. "I'll make sure Mama has hangover tea ready for you in the morning."

"I'm telling you, I'm not drunk!" He wasn't paying attention and instead of going through the door, he hit the wall next to it.

This time both Gomez and Morticia couldn't help but laugh.

"Still not drunk!" Fester said before going into the house.

"Will he make it upstairs okay?" Morticia asked.

"If not Lurch will find him on the floor and carry him." Now that they were alone, Gomez moved her over to sit on his lap. She happily obliged and put her arms around his neck.

"Your family is very kind," she said. "And very accepting."

"They love you Tish," he said. "We'll work on your family."

"Good luck with that," she said with a smirk.

He slid his hand up her leg, past the hem of the black romper she wore. It made her shiver. "Well if anything, I think you're perfect."

She placed her forehead on his and looked into his chocolate brown eyes that saw into her soul from the moment they met. "And you're everything to me."

He closed the gap between them and caught her lips with his. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his hot lips. He tasted like tobacco and alcohol, it was the most intoxicating thing she had ever tasted, the cherry wine and the Bloody Mary couldn't compare.

The sound of her moan sent his mind spinning. He squeezed her butt which was already in his hand in attempt to bring her closer to him. Not breaking their kiss, she undid the top two buttons of his blood red velvet shirt and ran her warm fingers across his chest leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin where she touched. He deepened their kiss letting out a moan of his own.

Their lips parted as they came up for air. Their chests rose up and down as they tried to catch their breaths. A smile spread across her red lips. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Shall we go inside querida?" he said.

"Gladly," she said standing up. He took her hand in his and led her inside the luxurious mansion and toward the master bedroom.

Gomez's bedroom, their bedroom now, was large and dark and inviting. The moonlight poured in from the Windows illuminating the darkness. She danced across the floor ne kicked off her boots then sat in the middle of the bed. Her mischievous smile beckoned him to join her.

He kicked off his shoes and well and sat down next to her. He ran his fingers across her cheek taking in every bit of her as the heat rose between them. Her pale skin, her long black hair that tumbled across his shoulders, her blue-gray eyes that held the beautiful soul that he had quickly and inevitably fallen in love with. With that in mind he pressed his lips to hers again, gently but with purpose.

She immediately melted into him. He always had that effect on her, with a single touch or kiss he could easily make her melt and she loved it. Another moan escaped her as he kissed her neck. "Gomez…"

"Yes Tish?" he said huskily.

"I love you."

Those three words were simple. The first time it had been said on a whim nervously awaiting its lovers response. Now it flowed like water and crashed into them with the same amount of meaning.

He looked into her eyes once again, her lovely eyes that he regarded with so much love and affection. When she said those three words to him, it was like everything he had been searching for fell into place. "I love you too Tish."

Her head was swimming and it wasn't just from the drinks. All she knew was that she needed him. She crashed into him with a bitingly passionate kiss. Kiss after desperate kiss followed, their breathing trying to keep up with their growing arousal.

He was addicted to her. From the moment he first saw her bathed in moonlight in the graveyard, from the moment they had their first taste of each other in that same graveyard only two weeks prior and he felt her writhe and convulse under him, his blood burned for her.

The next thing he knew he was on his back, his lover on top of him, her center positioned right above him. He could just feel the heat between her legs as her hips moved back and forth on him. If it weren't for the restriction of their clothes he would have been in her in half a second.

She found the next button on his shirt, and went down so that his muscular chest was completely exposed to her. She kissed down to his neck and was maybe too enthusiastic because she broke his skin and drew blood from him. He let out a groan that was so erotically enticing it almost gave her an orgasm on the spot. She licked the blood up from his collarbone, his throat, his jaw, and ended with an kiss on his mouth. He definitely tasted much sweeter than the cherry wine.

She set out on her next task, his pants. She undid his belt then pulled his pants down revealing his full erection to her. Her eyes locked with his, he was watching her intently, waiting to see what she would do to him. He closed his eyes and let out another groan as she ran her fingers down the length of his shaft.

Then he threw his head back onto the pillows as she took him completely in her mouth. She expertly moved up and down on him, her tongue moving up and down his length, circling his head. She was erotic, she was explorative, she was the embodiment of sex. It was amazing to him how only a couple weeks ago she was a virgin before he unleashed the sexual side of her.

He did that to her. He made her that way. With his every movement, look, and touch he made every nerve within her erupt in a way that she had never experienced before. She wanted him to have all of her, everything she could,possibly give him she would. The way his hands tangled in her hair and his husky moans drove her forward until he pulled her off him before he could release into her mouth.

She moved back over top of him and undid the tie on the back of her neck and held her black romper closed and began to peel the garment off her shoulders. The look he gave her was one of pure desire. She was nothing short of grateful to have someone who loved and lusted after her so much.

"You're absolutely sublime, Cara Mia," he whispered taking in the sight of her body revealed to him.

She ran her fingers down his chest in an agonizingly seductive way that only she could. "Merci, mon amour," she said so a smirk, knowing how her French drove him wild.

Sure enough he couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed her over kissing every inch of skin he revealed as he pulled the romper off her body before throwing it across the room. She used her toes to push his pants down further and he took the signal and pulled them off all the way as well as tossed his shirt completely off. As he did she reached behind her and threw off her bra.

There was one more piece of clothing in their way. He yanked off her thong leaving her completely naked below him. She bit her lip. It drove him wild. He opened her legs and went down on her. She was already dripping wet, he licked it up with a stroke of his tongue. The moan that followed was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He threw her legs over his shoulders, held her hips in place, and continued his exploration with his tongue tasting the delicious liquid that could only be described as her.

She was at the height of her orgasm when he moved back on top of her, covering her mouth in a kiss that conveyed all of his need for her. She immediately gripped onto him and reciprocated. Before she could think further he plunged into her.

It was an explosion of warmth and nerves that they only felt when they were together like this. Her nails raked down his back, her legs were around his waist drawing him closer to her, and she moaned with each thrust that he gave her getting louder as he pounded her harder and harder driving them both to a higher level of intense pleasure.

His mind was gone, he couldn't have wrangled it back in if he wanted to. The only think he could think of was her. The feeling of her warm skin and every curve of her body pressed against him, the way she moaned his name and told him to keep going, go harder, yes, it felt so good, and her hot tight walls that gripped him tightly and moved around him bringing him closer and closer.

They intoxicated each other more than any cigar, cherry wine, or Bloody Mary on the rocks ever could. The way her nails raked down his back, the way each and every thrust hit her in the right spot, the way she responded with a moan that made his heart beat faster and drove him to fuck her as hard as he possibly could, left them absolutely overcome with a need for each other stronger than the need to even breathe.

Position after position, orgasm after orgasm, he found himself behind her, his hands on her hips, thrusting into her hard, her practically screaming with pleasure. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her back to kiss her neck. A smile crossed her face. She loved it when he was rough with her. He then lay her down, still behind her, arms wrapped around her, breasts cupped in his hands, his lips on her neck, giving her all that he could.

"Gomez!" she exclaimed as he brought her over the edge yet again. The way she tightened around him and became even wetter than before was his undoing. With a few more thrusts he finished deep inside of her.

They lay in that position for a few moments, wrapped around each other, letting the moment wash over them.

She moved her hair out of her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were closed, his lips pressed against her shoulder, beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and his usually slicked back hair was a mess. She could think of nothing more perfect than him. "Gomez."

He held her tighter in a warm embrace then placed a kiss on her lips in response. When he pulled out of her she felt empty, when he let go of her she suddenly felt cold. But when he pulled her back to him, put the thick blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her she was content. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close, they didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. The moment spoke for itself. If this was how their nights would be from here on out, nothing could possibly make them happier.


End file.
